Ode to the Unknown Pairings
by The Amazing Chris
Summary: You know those pairings that you love, but never get to see? Well, here's your chance! Oneshots! If you have a good idea, send it in, I'll be glad to work out a oneshot for you!
1. Geena:Analyzing

Hello, I am The Amazing Chris. This will be my third fanfic, and I'm eager to get started. First things first. I am planning on taking requests for oneshot chapters. There are a few rules in regards to these chapters, however. (I'm going to have a little list!)

1. Please try to PM me with suggestions. I would prefer it to getting a suggestion in a review. This way it is a secret, and everyone can enjoy the surprise. However, I understand if you are an anonymous reviewer. (Oh, and members, don't just stay offline and suggest in a review. XP)

2. For now, I will only take fic ideas rated TEEN or LOWER! If demand is high, I may branch off into mature territories, but I am not planning on it.

3. Remember the title. This fic is an ode to the UNKNOWN pairings.Therefore, the following pairings will not be accepted. LloydxColette, GenisxPresea, ZelosxSheena, and SheenaxLloyd. These four, in my opinion, are the main fanfic pairings, the bread and butter. I'm thinking I'll only accept them if they are part of a love triangle! I'm sorry, I like them too, but c'mon, there must be at least one non-canon pairing that you enjoy.

Well, with that out of the way, we can begin!

A little GenisxSheena...

* * *

Analyzing

Genis was studying. It was five years after the re-unification, and enrollment was suffering at the Palmacosta Academy. Genis was the perfect solution. Smart, already accepted, and a world regenerator to boot. So, they sent out a heartfelt plea, and now Genis was there to stay. To his ever increasing dismay.

_Mana fragmentation technology has experienced a rapid growth in the last half-decade, with the now limitless amounts of mana given from the Giant Tree._

It wasn't that he disliked it there. The professors were awesome, the lessons were engaging, and the other students were nice enough.

_Many authors reserve the term equation for an equality which is not an identity. The distinction between the two concepts can be subtle; for example, _(x+1)2 x2 + 2x + 1 _is an identity, while _(x+1)2 2x2 + x + 1 _is an equation._

But, he missed everyone else… He missed the little things, the laughter, and the companionship. Here, his only companions were his books.

_From which shape can a locus of points be accurately obtained? Is this affected by…_

Genis slammed his book shut. Enough was enough, he was tired of studying. This surprised him. Normally he was voracious with knowledge. But, here there was nobody to impress with it. The Profs knew everything; the students were almost as smart as him. He walked out the door of his dorm. He could feel how this new environment was affecting him. He was now analyzing everything, becoming cynical and skeptical. He knew he was changing, and his conscience fought against it. But, he couldn't abandon the academy…

He pulled out his com-phone, a new magi-technology apparatus. May as well call up someone, he needed an injection of sanity. He scrolled through his numbers. Lloyd and Presea… No, he wouldn't bother them, they had a newborn child. Same with Zelos and Colette… He sighed audibly. Forget Regal and Raine… They were almost as analytical as he was. That left Sheena… His finger hovered over the number, and then stabbed down.

Sheena didn't carry a com-phone… She relied on the home-phones. They were more reliable. But not really, Genis puzzled, as he listened to it ring. Com-phone technology had been greatly refined, and dropped calls were decreasing by a rate of… Genis hit his head against a nearby tree. There he was, analyzing things again. Meanwhile, the answering machine handled the call.

"Hi, you've reached Sheena's line! Leave a message and your phone number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

Genis cleared his throat, and began. "Greetings… It's me, Genis. I would really like it if you could come see me…" He let the line fall empty. Eventually, the message cut off. Placing his com-phone away, he slipped back towards his room. He had an exam tomorrow…

Two days later…

Genis slept in late. Two exams in as many days would tire out anyone, but these kinds especially. They took an average of four hours to write, and your average high school graduate couldn't read one sentence without the use of a dictionary. Several times. He was awakened by a loud knock on the door. "Go way…" He mumbled in a daze.

"Oh c'mon, you called me!"

Genis leapt out of bed, dressing in record time. He opened the door, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, just had an exam."

Sheena smiled, walking into the room. "That's ok. Hey, nice room!"

Genis was still feeling tired. "Yeah… It… It's ok…"

"Ok? I don't even have a closet this big!" She walked into said closet, making approving noises.

Genis couldn't help but smile. "Alright, alright. My room is fantastic."

Sheena poked her head out, a little more serious. "Your room, maybe. But what about your life?"

Genis looked down at himself. "Yeah, I'm still moving, I must be OK."

Sheena groaned. "I'm not being sarcastic. You sounded like a robot. You still do."

Genis's smile faded. "That's why I called you… I feel like I'm losing myself…" He glanced at his watch absentmindedly. "My roommate will be here soon; do you want to go outside?"

"Okay." Sheena agreed.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse, with the temperature dropping rapidly. Genis pulled on a coat, walking out to find Sheena, who had already left. He walked out of the dorm building, feeling the chilling wind bite into his skin. Seeing Sheena over by the school park, he wandered over.

"Hi." He said slowly.

"That's better." She smiled at him.

"What?"

"Hi." Sheena elaborated. "What was with your 'greetings' earlier? That stuff belongs on business letters, not in conversation."

"I dunno…" Genis didn't really elaborate. "Here, have a jacket," he continued. "The wind-chill is extremely fierce today."

Sheena took the coat, but didn't put it on, glaring at Genis. "Don't dodge the question. What's up? Things aren't right with you, I can tell."

Genis made one last desperate attempt to stave off the confrontation. "Can you at least put the jacket on? In this weather, extremities can freeze in minutes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Extremities?"

Genis caught her implication. "No, that's not what I meant, I mean, I… I…"

Sheena took Genis's hand, arranging it into a pointed finger. She used said finger to point to her eyes. "Yes, these are eyes. Now look into them and tell me why you called me."

Genis followed the instruction, words softening as he progressed through what he'd wanted to say for months. "Sheena… I've always felt different about you. When we were in a group together, I always looked up to you. From the very beginning, I knew I cared about you. Even when I went through my relationship with Presea, that feeling was still there. But… It's taken me until now to know what that feeling is." He paused, gazing into her eyes, tears glistening in his own. "Sheena… I love you." He closed his eyes, unable to take the suspense of seeing her reaction.

Which he felt instead. Her lips met his as her arms drew him into a passionate embrace. It was so amazing, so enthralling, that he felt a need to describe it, so he could remember it later. He was thinking about it, trying to find an adjective that could describe it, and then it was gone. "Shoot," he muttered.

"What is it?" Sheena sounded amused.

"I was trying to analyze that… Can you do it again?"

Sheena giggled, and then pulled him into another kiss, more passionate and deep than the one before. And the word occurred to Genis, like a bolt slung from heaven.

Perfect.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought, and send me reviews! They're my sustenance! XD Also, one final note... I will be putting up the pairing in the chapter title, so if you don't like the pairing, you can just skip over it.

The Amazing Chris


	2. Rayde:Dream Sequence

To clear a couple things up.

1. I am not planning on writing same-sex fics AS OF YET. Mainly because I don't know how to write them. However, don't let that stop your suggestions.

2. My feet are cold. (I never write with socks on)

This chapter has been long in the making, and I'm sorry. But, I've been on vacation for a week, and also, it was DARN HARD TO WRITE! XD

Enjoy.

* * *

An uneasy silence settled over the room. It was unprecedented; nobody had ever seen the like of it. Eyes of all colours and shapes turned to watch this amazing phenomenon that had engulfed their classroom. With a few great strides, Lloyd Irving was at the front of the classroom, and was passionately kissing the professor. Arms wrapped around each other, it seemed as though they could not let go. Slowly, a change came over one of the students. Unfastening his look of shock, he slowly began applauding. Like a wave, the applause passed through the group, until all were clapping, the room becoming turbulent with noise.

The applause carried to Lloyd's ears… He was eclipsed with joy, holding his love in his arms. The applause got louder, and the room seemed to melt, although the students were blissfully unaware. Lloyd noticed though… He watched as the classroom folded up into the sky, and he broke the kiss, gasping in surprise. Raine gave him a wistful smile, and then folded up with the rest. But the noise of the applause lingered, hurting Lloyd's ears. He fell to his knees, gasping…

To be awakened by Dirk banging on a pot. "Breakfast!" the rough voice of the dwarf carried up the stairs.

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes, lingering on the dream. It was so beautiful… He'd been fantasizing about doing just that, and it appeared to have made an imprint on his mind.

The dwarf yelled again. "Breakfast!"

Lloyd turned over. Curiously, he felt a wet sensation on his cheek. Not being the sharpest tool in the shed, it took him a moment to discover exactly what he was lying in. "Eww!" He screamed out. "Oh, gross!"

Ignoring Dirk's cries of dismay, (I thought you liked bacon!) Lloyd ripped off his pillowcase. No more fantasizing, he vowed, unless you want to keep passionately kissing your pillow. And so threatening himself, he descended the stairs.

The Professor in question was already at the schoolhouse. It made a good impression to be early. She walked down the hall, heels rapping smartly on the wooden floors. The place had gotten an upgrade after the Regeneration, which brought in many new students and also two new teachers. Best of all, Raine thought with a rare grin, was the new staffroom. She popped in, smiling at her colleague. "Morning, Kate," she trilled.

Kate smiled back. "Morning, Raine. How's it going?"

"Not bad. I keep trying, but for the life of me, I can't seem to find that rabbit."

Their idle chit-chat continued for a while, which was abruptly stopped by the third professor slouching in. Letting out a huge yawn, Zelos Wilder gazed around the room. "Goddess," he moaned, "Is that coffee? Let me at it…" He lurched over to the machine, pouring himself a mug. Raine and Kate shared a highly amused stare.

Raine broke the silence with a sarcastic comment. "Been out on the town?"

Zelos rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. No, I've been feeding our kid all night."

Kate's sardonic grin vanished at this news. "Ooh, how is Robert?"

"Fine. Although you wouldn't know it, hearing him last night."

Raine smiled. "I haven't seen him in ages! Has he grown?"

"His hair has." Zelos couldn't resist a flick of his own. "Just like his dad."

Kate took on a look of recollection. "He looks more like Colette though."

Zelos shrugged. "I suppose. A win-win, really."

That brought laughter to the room. It was loud, but not loud enough to drown out the bell.

Raine made her way to the classroom, grin slightly fading. Everyone was becoming happily married… And she was left out of the loop. She had wondered what it would be like to be… with someone…

She watched her students file in, harboring these regretful thoughts with a sigh.

Lloyd dashed into the schoolyard. Late, late, late. He panted, sounding not unlike Noishe, who was sitting next to him. He set off towards the doors. This was no good. He'd have no hope of winning over the Professor if he- Lloyd mentally smacked himself. He opened the door. There was no future in trying to woo the "Professor!" he nervously said, sliding into the class.

Raine looked amused. "Glad to see you have finally decided to join us, Mr. Irving."

Lloyd bit his tongue; he was on the verge of saying "Call me Lloyd."

Raine waited until the class had settled. "I'll talk to you later," she said sternly. "Now, let us begin."

Lloyd let his eyes unfocus. Another long lesson…

The world popped out of orbit, or so it seemed, as Lloyd descended into dreamland. He was floating through the air, flying through clouds. But then… His wings wouldn't flap! He struggled, but they were stiff as boards, and just as heavy. He fell…. The clouds becoming blurs, he crashed down. Colours cascaded down his eyelids, fading to black.

As he lay broken upon the ground, he saw his angel descend on starry wings. "Raine…" he whispered, "I love you." And then she seemed to glow, and a white pall settled over him as he drifted into full sleep.

Of course, dreams are never quite like the real thing. It was a very strange sight for the class when Lloyd had suddenly pitched forward, cracking his head on the desk. Lloyd lay slumped over his desk, bleeding profusely, as Raine hurried over. Almost as soon as she got there, Lloyd screamed "I LOVE YOU!" at the top of his lungs, and then collapsed on the floor.

Rather alarming.

But slightly intriguing, Raine thought as she cured the swordsman's head wound. She raised her voice. "Class dismissed!"

Nobody moved.

Raine raised an eyebrow.

Everybody moved.

Raine sat next to the swordsman's bed. She had been struggling with herself, trying to make sense of what had happened. This fleeting moment had rocked her to the core. Everything fit all of a sudden. Her loneliness, Lloyd's strange behavior recently, and now this. She sat a while longer. Perhaps… Perhaps she could give him a chance.

* * *

Sorry if you wanted to see them together, but it was really hard for me to bridge the gap. Hope you're satisfied with this.

Dedications go to ShadowofUndine and Onihime 942, both of whom wanted this oneshot done. Thank you, and keep sending suggestions! I may use yours (points at you) next!

Next Chapter...

Krasea! Woot!


End file.
